A Chance to be Known
by Kairi-Yajuu2
Summary: Canada was always invisible until he met Prussia. But some things change. People, fears, and our entire lives. What will the two do when faced with troubles such as Canada's fear of people, and Prussia's outbreaks of mass murder. Sorry, this story is de-dead.


**Kairi:**_ ZOMG! It's my first Yaoi Fanfic! And it's a pairing that I barely care about! *le gasp* So, this story is based on a role-play me and my bestest friend ever made (Which got my phone taken up and now I owe my dad $500 but, whatever.) And I hope you enjoy it. To my bestest friend forevermore: This isn't going to be accurate because, well, I don't have my phone. Sorry. Well, please enjoy the awesome PruCan Yaoi! ^^_

_**Canada: **_Kairi-chan doesn't own me, any of the countries, or Hetalia in general.

_**America: **_Kairi owns everything!

_**Canada: **_N-N-Nii-san…

_**A chance to be known**_

It was a hard day on Canada. All the yelling and fighting in the meeting stressed him out to much. It was amazing that he made it through, especially with him being basically invisible. He sighed. It was hard enough to be a country, but a country who doesn't get recognized at all? True, Sealand was under a similar predicament, but at least people saw him. Not to mention, whenever Prussia was in the room… Canada shivered. His red eyes and scary atmosphere scared him. Not to mention, he was Germany's older brother. He shivered again. Just the thought of the blue eyed German scared him. Strangely, the fact that Prussia had red piercing eye's seemed to comfort the Canadian. He stopped, starring at the sky. Why was that? Canada sat there for a while before sighing and continuing his walk home. To his demise, walking home wasn't as warm and comforting as he expected. A truck appeared to have crashed near his house and break down his electricity. He starred at the ground. Well, he had planned on visiting his brother any ways. It wouldn't hurt to stay over at America's house for a while. He sighed again and got in his car. _I'm sure he won't mind. I mean, I'm his twin. _After thinking and driving for awhile, Canada had finally made it to his brother's house. He walked over and knocked multiple times. Finally deciding to look around, he noticed that the street was an absolute mess. Including a fallen tree in the middle of it. Canada flinched. _This might not have been the greatest time in the world._ He jumped a little when America finally answered the door

America looked on in confusion. "Um…" he was interrupted by Canada.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! The electricity's out at my house! Can I stay with you?" The moment the words were out of his mouth, Matthew wished he could've gotten them back. There was no way that it was believable that that was the only reason he wanted to stay over. No, the real reason was that G-Prussia had said after the meeting that he was going over to Canada's house for food.

America looked on in irritation. His electricity was out as well. "Is that the only reason that you came over?" He sighed. "Whatever man, our electricity's out to, but I guess it's better than being alone in a dark house." He opened his door, still irritated. Canada smiled in excitement, immediately jumping on his brother's couch and rolling around in it.

"It's so warm in here! A lot warmer than it is in Canada!" America sighed again.

"Honestly bro, what am I going to do with you?" Canada was already in the kitchen, with the fridge open.

"Eh? Where's all your Ice Cream?"

"Close the fridge you damn free-loader!" After pretty much an entire day of Canada being a free-loader and America getting more and more annoyed with him, it was time for bed. Canada yawned.

"Nii-san, I'm tired. I'm going to go ahead and go to bed." He started walking upstairs, causing it to be America's turn to flinch.

"Whoa! Not this time Bro!" He pointed at the couch. "That's your bed this time!" Canada pouted before laying down obediently.

"Alright Nii-san." Canada fell asleep surprisingly fast. America sighed.

"I swear, sometimes I think we're not twins and I'm older." He looked straight blankly, pondering. "Then again, he was born five minutes before me."* America shook his had as he had an epiphany. "Damn it. I _have_ to stop talking to myself so much." He walked up the stairs and fell asleep.

The next morning, America woke up to see Canada sleeping next to him. He puffed out. _What in the world is up with him? _Canada shifted for a bit before twitching and hugging a nearby pillow.

"Nii….san…" America sighed and smiled, hugging Canada. "Baka." Canada hugged back quickly, still talking in his sleep. "Nii-san's warm." America sighed happily before jumping at a vibration. He looked at Canada with eyes wide as saucers. "M…Mattie?" Matthew woke up, looking at America sleepily.

"Hm? What's wrong Nii-san?" America starred at him, a little freaked out.

"I hope that's a phone vibrating." Canada blushed and grabbed his phone off a nearby dresser, nodding.

"I-It is Nii-san! Get your mind out of the gutter!" America shrugged, smiling.

"Can't help it. It's been there ever since teenager's were invented." Canada pouted and looked at the new text message, blushing and smiling. America looked at him, confused. "What are you smiling about, bro?" Canada blushed even more, quickly hiding the phone.

"N-Nothing!" America smirked, and, taking the blush as an invitation, glomped Canada, playfully reaching for his twin's phone. "N-Nii-san! C-Cut it out!" Of course, Canada being so slow, America eventually won the 'competition'. His prize? The rather embarrassing message on Mattie's phone. America burst out laughing. Canada blushed. "Wha-What? What's so funny!" America managed to calm enough to explain himself.

"You're message." He burst out laughing again. "Why the hell would he call you birdie?" Canada blushed, hitting America multiple times. True, America blocked them all with his fore-arm, but the intention was still there.

"You're so mean Nii-san! It's not like that at all! He calls a lot of people that!"

"Really? Like who?" Canada froze. Who? Who else did he ever call birdie? It was a strange nickname. Canada covered his eyes and started to cry. Obviously, this through America off and into a state of guilt. "Um…C-Canada? Mattie? What's wrong?" Canada started to hiccup, looking up and calming down a little.

"N-Nii-san….I think I like him…" America froze and started to pat his back awkwardly.

"Um…I-I could've told you that. But, what's wrong with it? From what I can tell, he likes you to." Canada sniffled and looked at his brother.

"r-Really? Y-you think he likes me?" America nodded. _He can't possibly be that dense._ _Can he? _Canada calmed down and sat up. "Well, I should go. He said the electricity's back on back home and…um…" Canada blushed, looking down at the covers. America cocked his head to the side.

" 'Um…' What Mattie?"

"Um…" He looked away and whispered quickly. _"Hesatmyhouse."_

"What?"

"He's at my house right now!" America stopped, starred at Matthew for a bit, and then cracked up laughing again.

"Then go to him you idiot!" Canada froze. _Go to him? Like…tell him how I feel? _America smiled. "Yep! That's exactly what I mean!" He said excitedly, and proceeded to kick him out of his house. _Stupid free loading Canadians…_

He stood in front of his door, breathing heavy and blushing. _He's in there…there's no denying it. He's in there._ He opened the door slowly and froze when he saw him there, petting his little furry friend. _Prussia._ The albino man smiled. "Hi! What's up? I cleaned up around here for you. Let me tell you, it was an absolute mess." Canada looked down, a blush covering his entire face. Prussia, being awesome, noticed. "Hm? What's wrong Birdie? Do you have a fever?" Canada shook his head slowly and took a deep breath. _How am I supposed to tell him.? _Prussia narrowed his eyes a little. "Birdie, what's wrong?" Canada took another deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth. He began to mumble.

"Um…I…uh…I…" Prussia, being dense, looked on in confusion.

"What is it Birdie?" Gilbird proceeded to chirp in the German's hair. Strangely getting annoyed.* Canada a deep breath, again.

"Um…I like you…a lot." He blushed intently and Prussia starred at him, frozen and eyes wide.

"You…you do?" He smiled widely and, being the blunt fool that he is, glomped Canada, causing them both to fall to the floor. "That's awesome Birdie!" Gilbird began to chirp happily and rest on the nearby couch. Canada, well, Canada, as you could imagine, was frozen and blushing madly. Prussia, continuing to cuddle with him, noticed the blush and looked to Canada, very confused. "What's wrong Birdie?" Canada looked away before answering him.

"I didn't think that would work…" Prussia smiled.

"Well it did, and that's all that matters!" That's when he kissed him. Canada blushed even more, if possible, and looked away as he mumbled quietly.

"You're…also on top of me…" Prussia, realizing this, sat up.

"Sorry." If it was possible, he would have been blushing. Canada sat up as well, still blushing, and still looking away.

"I…um…I never said…I didn't like it…" Prussia smiled and moved Canada's face to his own.

"I'd like to be able to see you're tomato face when I kiss you Birdie." At this, Gilbert did exactly as he said, and kissed the flustered Canadian gently. Matthew's eyes grew wide at first, but he eventually relaxed and leaned into the kiss. _Gil-kun taste good…_ Gilbert pushed his tongue against Mattie's lips and started to rub the back of his head, tangling his hands in his hair. Matthew's eyes grew wide and he broke the kiss, pushing Gilbert away.

"P-Please…don't." Prussia huffed, annoyed.

"What? What's wrong?" Canada blushed and looked down.

"I just…I don't think I'm ready yet…" Prussia smirked and whispered in Canada's ear.

"It's just a kiss Birdie. I wasn't going to do anything." Matthew shivered.

"I-I don't know…It still scares me…" Prussia sighed.

"You really are a virgin, aren't you?" Matthew blushed intently and nodded. Prussia used his trade mark smirk and pulled his new boyfriend's leg's, causing him to topple under the albino and blush again.

"G-Gil-kun?" Gilbert chuckled inwardly at the adorable nickname and leaned down by Canada's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll wait 'till you're ready." He licked the frightened Canadians ear, causing him to shiver and sat up, smiling.

"You want to go hang out at my place?"

* * *

"Then again, he was born five minutes before me."* **I don't think this was ever mentioned in the series. But I figured that since Canada seperated from France 500 years _before_ America seperated from England, that, yeah. He's five minutes older. **

Gilbird proceeded to chirp in the German's hair. Strangely getting annoyed.* **Yes. Gilbird's getting annoyed. He's a smart bird. *nod nod***

**'Tis it. Now, please be increda awesome and Review. Anything to help my story writing ability would be awesome. (No pun intended)**


End file.
